Capture me
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: Hikari Ukata is a paparazzi and loves to make celebrities' lives miserable. Kai is a sought out celebrity and when he becomes her next target, he is in trouble… but hey, Kai Hiwatari is no normal celebrity. KaiOC! CHAPTER FOUR UP! CONTINUING! :
1. My Grasp

**Capture me  
**_In my heart, in my soul, in my life_

**By Ayesha Raees**

She didn't know why but she had this wonderful, amazing and indescribable sensation when it involves danger, hard work and money. Usually the kids her age would stay away from danger in order to stay away from trouble and hard work took too much time and effort. And money… she had that plenty… actually all the kids in her school had many. She was, after all, the youngest daughter of a multibillionaire businessman, studying in a posh private school that involved kids her age prodigies.

Though this desire that involved danger, hard work and money burned strong in her young soul and she knew she had to find a gateway to this or she will probably go insane.

Her answer.

Photography. Capturing moments that can only happen in secret or once. And that bought in money.

Being a paparazzi didn't really scare her; she was happy about it, there was danger involved, there was always a challenge, she could work hard, get a lot of money, appreciation, respect (well mostly from the fellow photographers) and most precious of all… privacy.

Being a paparazzi acquired names like **Black Stallion **or **Blue Bird **or something hideous like that. And her career as a paparazzi was unknown to everyone… well except for the people she usually sold her pictures to.

But being a paparazzi did have a bad point… or maybe points.

But hey, she loved danger, hard work and money.

Until she had met _him_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**My Grasp  
**_It tightens around everything  
Making it hard for you to breathe  
…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her schedule usually went like this; get up at five in the morning, take a shower, change, clean her camera, eat breakfast alone and leave the house with a single sticky note saying that she was in a hurry, roam around in the parks until it was school, attend school, get good grades, ignore snobby classmates, roam the streets after school ends, take pictures, return home for dinner, get scolded for one reason whatsoever, do homework, clean camera and then go to sleep at exact ten o'clock.

With the exception of a few things.

Hikari sighed loudly and rotated her shoulders before heaving herself over the fence and rolling into a bush. Cautiously, she looked around and saw some of the guards talking to each other some distance away. They were keeping an empty eye on the road and were busier with themselves. She smirked and looked at the trail of trees at the side and then at the mansion some distance away.

This was too easy.

Scrambling quickly onto her feet, she ran through the trees, hiding in their shadows and making sure that there was as little movement as possible, she reached the end of the beautiful garden and touched the house's wall. She glanced around to see if someone had spotted her.

No, the guards were still talking.

**Target: **_**Hillary Tatibana.  
**_**Job: **_**Model and actress.  
**_**Age**_**: 17  
**_**Targeted By: **_**Black Stallion.**_

She jumped, clinging to the water pipe and shoved herself up with a single grunt before grabbing the ridge of a window; she flung over the railing and into the terrace before scrambling behind a huge rubber plant. Exhaling out quietly, she walked towards the glass door and looked through the white curtains, which weren't really covering up anything, and into the room.

Nop… not this room.

She was about to move on and climb up to the next terrace when her sharp green eyes spotted something moving. Frowning, she peeked harder and suddenly gasped.

There was some in the bed.

And two people to be precise.

Suddenly a cell phone beeped inside, lighting the dark room and she could see properly for a second. There was a shuffle from inside the sheets.

_Perfect view._

Her hands, skillfully, grabbed the camera from around her neck and at once took several shots before shutting the lens and jumping off the terrace and onto the ground with a small thud before any one of them noticed her presence.

Hikari sighed happily, planting a kiss on her camera, as she walked back to the trees and over the wall, the fence, the brambles…

Whatever they put there, even cameras, they wouldn't get her.

Hikari smirked, triumphantly as she walked down the streets, the people around her didn't even bother to look at her… for she looked like a pretty, normal, sixteen year old school girl.

A school girl who had just taken pictures that will lead to world wide talks and will increase her already full bank account.

She loved her life. It was perfect.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**As promised, my new beyblade fanfiction, Capture me, is here! me very happy.**

**But you know, I have no idea what the story is going to be. Blown Away was kinda planned except for the whole mother thingy part... and capture me is not as much planned as Blown Away. But I hope my writing style makes you read this story and the story, i promise, will be better and more humorous (was blown Away humourous?) than Blown away!**

**Enjoy, review and make me happy! **


	2. This is me

**Capture me  
**_In my heart, in my soul, in my life_

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter 2**

**This is me.**

_Everyone's different  
But I am the most._

Hikari groaned loudly as she dragged herself out of bed, irritated at herself because she had gone out of routine for the first time in weeks. She had gotten a jetlag and wasn't able to wake up early as she always did. It was seven… school started at eight.

It wasn't that she would be late for school, damned; she didn't care a bit about school. She had ditched it without telling anyone plenty of times and roamed the streets instead. No way was she scared that she would be late for something like school.

But what she dreaded now was to see her family at the breakfast table.

Yes… that was certainly something to be dreading about.

She freshened up and wore her school uniform which consisted of a normal short blue skirt, a white blouse, a blue and white scarf around the neck (boys had ties) and normal black leather shoes. She picked up her bag, groaned when she realized that she couldn't wear her camera like she always did so she put it in her school bag too. She sighed loudly and looked at herself in the mirror.

A normal, 5'4 teenager stood there… a little beautiful maybe, chin length copper hair, fair acne free skin, and big green eyes that resembled a cat rather than a human. Her figure was nothing special neither was her features. In fact, she always thought that her face was too big for her features exception especially her nose which looked like a potato. Her eyes were too bright and people didn't look at them without passing a comment (either good or bad) and her hair were rough and had no beauty in it like her sister who had a long beautiful mane of crimson that shone so brightly that people couldn't stop staring at it.

She scowled at her reflection, pointing at herself with a thumb and yelled.

"I ROCK!"

She expected applause from an invisible crowd but sighed when she knew that she was lingering and she should just go downstairs and get everything over with.

As she quietly climbed downstairs, her ears picking up some clatter of plates and some laughs, she made sure her camera wasn't showing from anywhere.

She entered the kitchen with a lazy ignorant look on her face.

Her family consisted of three siblings with the exception of herself, a very beautiful cheerful mother and a very serious and sarcastic father.

Oh joy.

She had an eldest brother, Daisuke, who had black smooth hair styled into a decent hairstyle, fair skin, narrow green eyes and he always held a content smile on his lips. He was the future heir to the Ukata Corporation and worked in the company, learning a couple of stuff now and then and learning tricks to handle the company in the future. He was twenty-five.

Then it was her university attending beautiful sister, Hayate. She was doing her MBBS and was in her last year, doing house job. She was twenty-two, had long beautiful crimson hair, onyx eyes, tanned skin and was extremely graceful and beautiful. She 

was engaged to her fellow classmate whose father owned most of the hospitals in the area.

Then it was her high school older brother, Johnny. He was in his last year of high school, got good grades etc. He had red hair and onyx eyes like Hayate.

My father was the one who had red hair and onyx eyes and it was my mother who had black hair and green sparkling eyes.

And most of the children had surprisingly gotten their father's genetics more than their mother's with the exception of her, of course. She had red hair from her father and green eyes from her mother.

And apart from that and the fact that she was only in the second year of high school, she was something none of the members of the family were or ever will be.

And that was a rebel.

Here's a demonstration.

Hikari yawned loudly as she flopped down on an empty seat beside her sister and picked up a plate of warm pancakes that her mother had just put on the table and started to eat it slowly, spilling the syrup on the table on purpose.

"Eww… Hikari, you are so disgusting," Hayate pointed out the obvious.

"Wow, I didn't know," she muttered in a sarcastic voice.

Her mother approached the table, carrying a tray of more pancakes. She put them on the table and scrapping the chair behind, sat down. Hikari didn't bother to look at her. She stared at her pancakes as she tried to ignore her mother's intent stare at her.

"Hikari?" her mother called out, giving up on the whole staring-to-get-attention scheme.

She raised her head from her plate of pancakes and fixed her mother with a what-hell-do-you-want expression.

"Good morning," she greeted in a sugary sweet voice that made her flinch.

Hikari, obnoxiously, raised her eyebrows at her before rolling her eyes and staring at her plate again. Her mother was treating her like this for sometime as she had read somewhere in a parenting magazine that if you are nice to your children and greet them cheerfully, they would do the same

That was for children and not for teenagers. Especially her.

And weirdly, her strict sensible father had agreed with her. So it wasn't a surprise when something like her father putting down the paper and glaring at her took place next.

"Hikari, greet your mother back," he said in a cold voice.

She gritted her teeth and chewed harder, ignoring her father. From all the things she hated in her life, ranking from school to drugs, she hated her father the most.

"Hikari… I said something," he snapped.

Johnny laughed suddenly.

"Dad, let me try," he offered.

Shocked, Hikari looked up from her plate, fixing her emerald eyes at her red head brother who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"_Something is not right,"_

Johnny got up from his seat, stretching casually and walked where she was sitting. She narrowed her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder, bought his lips towards her right ear and whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"Show your proper manners or they are going to know that you have been skipping school,"

Hikari's eyes widened, face turned pale and a sour feeling came into her chest. Of course, she wasn't the only one in the family to ruin someone's privacy.

Biting her bottom lip, shooting a deathly glare at her brother, she forcefully looked towards her family, who were staring at her in a shocked expression. She stiffly looked at her mother.

"Good morning to you too, mother," she seethed out, wishing that she could punch Johnny's face so hard that he would be distorted for life.

Hayate gasped. Daisuke, who was drinking coffee quietly before, chocked. Mother looked so surprised that she didn't know that tea was overflowing from her teacup. And Dad… looked impressed.

"_NOOOOO!! MY DIGNITY! RUINED!"_

Hikari, forcing a smile on her face, slowly got up from the table, shot a glare at the silently laughing Johnny, looked back at the rest of the family.

Hesitantly, she bowed a little.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to go to school," she seethed out again before walking towards the doorway, her back turned towards them. She exited from the kitchen in silent anger and punched the wall of the lounge in rage.

How dare he!?

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Deep Breathes. Deep Breathes. She recited the usual list of things in her mind which made her clam down.

"_Johnny's a bastard. Hayate is a doll. Daisuke is a wannabe. Mom is sugary. Dad is hated. I rock. I am just awesome. I am amazing, smart, rich, powerful, strong and I just plain ROCK!"_

Satisfied, she straightened up, withdraw her fist from the wall and let out a deep breathe. She was about to move out when she suddenly concentrated on the conversation in the kitchen.

"What did you say Johnny?" Daisuke asked, curiously.

Johnny chuckled.

"Dad, I need to tell you something,"

Hikari felt a huge knot in her throat. _"No please no…"_

"Hikari has been ditching school for sometime,"

She closed her eyes, her heart closing, and her hands closing into fists. She could see what was going to happen next… anything was possible. Grounded, body guards, yells, fights… what not.

"WHAT!?" her mother shrieked in shock.

"How many times?" her father seethed out in anger.

"At least once a week,"

Hikari was going to be dead. She was so dead. She was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

She broke out in a run, swiftly slipping out of the front door and hoping onto the road. She ran and ran, not even caring that she was wearing a skirt and she was getting weird looks.

She stopped when she had reached near the school. It was only one road away and she could see hundreds of students going through the gate.

Panting, she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes as the breeze played with her hair.

She hadn't felt this worst since she entered grade one and was bullied by seniors because she whined and cried a lot. Since she had shifted towards the private school and everyday it was torture of people afraid of looking offending her because she was from a high family or only being friends with her to use her.

She knew whatever happened; there would be no escaping from the school. And the only freedom she could actually achieve in her life was when she was alone with her camera. Then she had a purpose and she didn't like to share about it to anyone because she knew that it would be face by disgrace.

And now, her freedom was in danger. Real danger.

What was she going to do?

Sometimes she wished that she was a normal girl that went to a public high school and was born to a normal family. Her life would have been easier.

She dragged herself to school, feeling sick to the stomach, her mind a mess as she tried to forget what just had happened.

000000000000000000

He felt frustrated. It had been some time that he had felt that way. Usually it was annoyance or irritation that gripped his usual activities but it was never this. Frustration and he didn't match at all. He was supposed to be a cool person who, despite the lack of anger management classes, held a calm demeanor. But now it was different.

It was the first time he felt frustrated. Frustrated in a sense in which he wanted to pull his own hair out and punch walls until they broke. That kind of frustration.

Why?

Because in his hands now, he held a copy of the recently released _In The Zone _magazine and had been just skipping through it in boredom when he came to _this certain _article.

Written and photography by no other than the paparazzi that went by the name **The Black Stallion**. He didn't know either to feel angry at him or feel happy.

Because what he had seen was something that made his head ache to such a peak that it surprised him.

Who would have certainly thought that this could happen?

He frowned as he stared at the picture.

Everyone except him. Everyone.

After all, this was about the twentieth girl who had cheated on him.

He sighed and shut the magazine with a snap before tossing it away.

Hillary Tatibana had just cheated on him, Kai Hiwatari, with Tyson Granger.

"_God Damned" _

0000000000000000000

Yomato Ukata was not a patient man and that was quite known everywhere. He was never bothered by it because he, only one person, didn't bother to change according to the environment but it was the environment that changed according to his mood.

Which wasn't a surprise judging to the status he held now.

But his patient was always tested at home, mostly when he came in contact with his youngest daughter.

It was like God had sent her to him to test his patience. The other three kids were gifts and blessings to him and he never got to do anything much to keep them straight. They were all graceful, hardworking and obedient. But Hikari… she wasn't.

And he had no idea how she turned out that way.

He closed his eyes in irritation and sighed loudly as he relaxed back into his office chair.

He had just recently made a call to the Principal who had faked everything to hide the school's reputation but after some threats she had revealed everything. Including the fact that Hikari ever hardly went to school, got into detention at least once a week for either sleeping in the class, not paying attention or speaking back to the teacher. Though the most important thing that concerned her, and now him, the most was that she was still able to get good grades.

He was afraid that she was cheating on the tests too because he quite knew that she came late at night, had dinner and went to sleep immediately after that. Also that he knew now that she had been ditching school, getting into detention and ignoring lectures.

She was turning into a horrible woman who would probably won't do anything for a living in the future and mostly get into trouble. Bad trouble and stain the family name and company.

That thought was agonizing for a person like him. He didn't want anyone of his children to turn out like that.

Suddenly his phone rang and he frowned slightly when he noticed that the secretary had sent it in without his permission. Sighing in frustration, he picked up the phone and answered with a curt hello.

Though the voice that greeted him almost gave him a heart attack.

"Hello Ukata," said a sleek patient and sly voice.

"Hiwatari?" he asked shocked.

"Glad to see you can remember your old pal," it was a taunt. Nothing more than a taunt.

Yomato straighten up in his seat.

"What do you want Hiwatari?"

"Ah… you haven't changed a bit. Always straight to business,"

"Precisely,"

A cold chuckle. Yomato scowled.

"You owe me Ukata," he spoke suddenly, his voice cold and serious.

"It was a long time ago,"

"I can take it back what you already have if you don't cooperate,"

Yomato gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Five billion dollars are no joke. The public would love to hear about it especially the court,"

"I will return the money,"

"I don't want the money, I want something else,"

"_Bastard," _Yomato thought to himself.

"And what is that?"

"If you read the news you would probably know about it,"

"I only read politics,"

A huge sigh was heard from the other side.

"You haven't changed a bit," he replied in a pitied voice that made him flinch, "It's about my grandson, Kai Hiwatari,"

He frowned. _"What is he getting on?"_

"Oh that celebrity? What about him?"

"Him and your youngest daughter,"

His eyes widened.

"What?" he breathed out in shock.

"Precisely. Engagement,"

"I REFUSE!" he yelled on top of his lungs, letting go of his frustration and anger. The idea was completely ridiculous. He won't let it happen… never.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. It's this or prison. Make your choice. I will be waiting for your call,"

And with that, the line went dead.

It was after some time that Yomato came to the realization that his shirt was covered in sweat and his telephone had dropped onto the carpet. He fell back in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

God really was testing him.

0000000000000000000000

**I happy with this chapter! :). When I wrote it, the whole story came into my mind and believe me, even I am surprised how everything turned out. This fic is going to be really sizzling! and a lot of drama, shouting and fights.**

**I hope you will tune in and like it. And review please! **

**Arigatou! (Thankyou) **


	3. Let the blood flow

******Capture me  
**_In my heart, in my soul, in my life_  


**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter three  
Let the blood flow**

_Of vengeance and hate  
**Of confusion and faith **_

Hikari frowned at the cracked mirror in her locker. She had just been collecting books for her next class when the mirror at the end of her locker, which was never used and was just used as an excuse for reflection, had made a loud crashing noise which had startled her out of her skin. And when she had removed the dirty clutter, which included her calculus book, she had a found fresh multiple cracks in the mirror.

It looked like somebody was talking about her which was expected because of her morning incident attack. She was so going to get grounded when she went home. If only she belonged to a random family which had a surname that wasn't recognizable to half of the world, she would have already left home and went away to live on her own.

Oh… that would be awesome.

But alas, she was from such a family that if she went missing, the whole world's police would be searching for her… damn it, they might even send a ship to Mars to see.

Hikari, groaning in plain irritation, shut the locker with a loud snap and started to walk towards her physics class which was at the end of the campus. She remembered the cracked mirror and her heart squeezed in anxiety. She could easily imagine her father laughing evilly as he scribbled down ways to torture her. She shivered as she entered the classroom.

She didn't even bother to stop at the doorway to notice the teacher lecturing or the students staring at her. She just walked through the rows and rows of seats before slamming the book on the last desk on the last row before scraping the chair back loudly and allowing her body to slouch down on it.

There was silence. Her face was smug.

"Detention Hikari,"

The teacher turned away from her and continued as she tried her best to listen to him but failed miserably. Bored, she looked around and saw a girl peeking into a magazine with colourful graffiti and pictures.

Suddenly interested, she leaned forward and kicked the girl hard from behind.

She yelped and frighteningly looked back at her. Hikari smirked and gestured at the magazine. She gulped and hesitantly handed it over.

Interesting, she skipped through the pages before she saw her own name glisten at her own column. The new manager was amazing. She had given her so many opportunities that it was impossible to maintain her I-don't-care attitude and a few times she had even expressed her happiness of accomplishment.

Her latest article and picture of Kai Hiwatari's girlfriend Hillary Tatibana cheating on Tyson Granger. The news had send shock waves through the crowd and the magazine had sold thousands of copies on the day it was released.

The manager was so happy that she had given her even more money. Money and power and respect and what not.

Yet she felt like that freedom was going to end when she will get grounded.

Suddenly the bell rang and she happily jumped up from her seat. She tossed the magazine back at the timid girl, picked up her books and skipped out of the classroom happily as it was the last period and the end of school. Now she would go to work and have ice-cream and try to forget what would be in store for her.

She was stacking her books in her locker when she was greeted by Johnny.

Hikari scowled at him rudely, plain malice showing in her eyes.

"What do you want, loser with no life?" she snapped.

Johnny just grinned mischievously as he stepped out of his circle of friends… all of them wearing identical shirts of the football team.

"Dad says to go home right after school,"

"Tell him that I am not coming home,"

"He also says that it's important,"

"Everything insignificant is important to him. I am not going home,"

"He bribed me for a Mercedes if I take you home,"

Her glare turned even more malicious and she slammed the locker door in pure rejection.

"When I said no, it means no," she stated sternly.

Johnny shrugged at ease.

"You can take my old car if you want," he offered.

She grinded her teeth together in pure anger.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR CAR!" she yelled.

Johnny's friends laughed among themselves which made her boil over. She was about to step up to punch the first guy she could see when Johnny put a firm hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"He says that it's not about grounding you," he whispered urgently.

"I don't care about being grounded,"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I am NOT afraid of ANYTHING!" she whispered harshly back.

Johnny sighed and started to drag her towards the exit.

"I don't believe you but stop acting so weak,"

"I AM NOT WEAK!"

"THEN FACE EVERYTHING THAT IS THROWN AT YOU AND STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!"

She snarled.

* * *

She wasn't really unique in anyway that would make her different from her family members. Apart from being disobedient and a rebel, all her family members were sneaky and clever. They all had wonderfully amazing manipulative techniques and they could buy whatever they want anytime of the day.

That was the thought she mused on as she watched Johnny drive in his only a year old Jaguar. Now and then, he would shift uncomfortably in his seat to show his discomfort for her intense glare at him.

The silence was killing him, it seemed as she, slightly amused, watched him nervously whistle a horrible tune and fumble with the audio system and in no time, and the car was filled with booming beats and sounds.

Suddenly distracted, Hikari shifted her eyes out of the car window and onto the streets. It was weird that the walk from home to school was only of ten minutes and the car drive took about thirty minutes. She knew so many short cuts that she could reach the school in a good five minutes if she wanted to. She never liked cars, especially when they were so big and mighty and got the attention of the whole neighbourhood.

She had a bit of an old fashion sense but that mainly came from her desire to live a clean simple life. She was freaking going to leave that freaking family of hers after graduation and go as far away as possible.

The car suddenly halted to a stop and a sigh escaped her brother's lips. Without another word, she jerked opened the door and stepped onto the wide marbled porch.

There were gardens and porches and what not. The house was so big and there was so less people there that it made her sick. This wasn't home… this felt like a seven star hotel where everyone bowed down to you and will get you anything at the click of the finger.

Being rich was one thing but spending like this was another.

She walked inside, her chin up and suddenly confident and brave at whatever they were going to throw at her.

* * *

He had agreed of course… what else could he do? If he had just refused, everything he had worked for would be gone and the Ukata name would be tainted. He wouldn't want that.

After he had talked to Hiwatari again, Yomato had went straight home, making a couple of calls to everyone, except Hikari of course, to gather for an emergency family meeting; his wife from the club, his son from a workshop, his daughter from her class and his youngest son from school, giving him the assignment to drag the topic of discussion to home too.

And he had tensely explained the situation of an arranged engagement to his family, with the exception of the two youngest of course who were bound to find out sooner than he wanted, who went into a good fifteen minutes shock.

His wife started to cry. His oldest son looked so serious and grave that it felt like someone was going to die and his daughter… she looked happy.

"Oh my… then there would be two in the family to get engaged," she had said with a blush and a smile.

She was the first one to break the silence and the one to ease the tensed environment.

"Leave this to me," she had added with a laugh, "I know every girl's dream is to get married! And Kai Hiwatari isn't a bad choice, you know. I saw her carrying a few teen magazines a few days ago with his picture… maybe she has a crush on him… or maybe…"

She was the most excited and that made him relax a little. It was going to be fine, he told himself again and again as he listened to his eldest daughter talk about teenage hormones and wedding planning.

He heard the door open and slam loudly.

He needed ear buds for more than one reason now.

* * *

When Hikari had entered, she heard a few words that related themselves perfectly to wedding planning. And that made her scowl deeply. If Hayate gathered the whole family for something as useless as assigning jobs for her wedding six months later, she swear she would throw such a big fit that her father would need ear buds to protect his fragile ear drums from bursting.

She hated weddings and she had one too many reasons not to attend them. The music was only soapy love songs and people actually SLOW danced in them. Then there was this whole walk down the aisle to give a kiss to a loser who probably has issues and after a mere three years of marriage life, and maybe a kid or two, they would give divorce to each other and MOVE ON.

Pathetic way of living, she had commented and made Hayate broke into tears when she had cheerfully announced her engagement to the family.

"_She wasn't going to be a bridesmaid," _she decided as she pushed open the door to the living room.

The sudden anxiety made her stop and frown at her suddenly attentive audience.

And as soon Johnny entered the room, Hayate jumped up from the couch and came bounding to her.

"HIKARI!" she squeaked in excitement, "Guess what?"

She took a step back from her sister bounding self.

"Er… the doctor agrees that you need therapy as I suggested?"

That stopped her bounding altogether and it was clearly visible that she was trying hard to keep up the cheerfulness and not burst into tears.

"No silly… it's BIG!"

"I already know what it is,"

The whole room gasped and Daisuke almost fell from his chair.

Hayate looked at her with her big green eyes.

"You are getting married soon right? And you have gathered here to give stupid wedding planning jobs to everyone. Well… count me out of it. I am not wearing a dress and that too, in pink and I am not going to be your bridesmaid. You got that? You just have to get another sister or something,"

I paused for her to burst into tears again but her surprise expression turned into a relaxed cheerful expression again. Father seemed a little too relaxed and WHY was her mother clutching her hands and PRAYING!?

"No no no… this isn't about me! This about you!" Hayate exclaimed.

I give her a what-the-hell-is-wrong-here-and-just-freaking-tell-me-cause-I-don't-have-all-day-to-listen-to-your-stupidness kind of look.

"Do you like Kai Hiwatari?"

Her heart actually stopped. What was this about? Did they found out that she was a paparazzi? But then why were they so happy? Maybe they are actually proud of her for being one! Maybe that's why they were so happy! But… something's wrong.

"Well duh! He is such a bastard and a playboy! I heard from a girl that he dated more than twenty girlfriends in a YEAR and cheated on half of them. Isn't that disgusting?" Hikari babbled nervously, screwing her nose up in the air in disgust.

"Language Hikari," Daisuke piped in, making her raise her eyebrows at him. Since when was he acting like her father?

Though talking about her FATHER, she looked at the end of the room where her father was sitting. He looked slightly uncomfortable and angry.

"Twenty girlfriends?" she heard him muttered to himself in such anger that surprised her.

Hayate laughed.

"Oh man… you like him don't you? It okay... just admit it! It is so obvious!"

Hikari almost barfed.

"Ewwwwwwwwww… you are disgusting! WHY IN THE HELL ARE WE HAVING THIS KIND OF DISCUSSION! I WANNA GO TO MY ROOM ALREADY!" she yelled suddenly.

Hayate, bravely, draped her arm around her shoulders.

"Because silly… you are going to be _engaged _to him! Oh my… it would be so awesome…! And…"

"Engaged?" Hikari mouthed the word in disgust.

"YES! Engaged," Hayate said firmly.

There was silence as Hikari's mind started to work. Engaged. Engaged. Engaged. It was like a tone playing again and again as her mind tried to figure out what was going on. The shock was so strong that she bet that her face was paper white and she had forgotten to breathe. All her body suddenly felt useless. She didn't even feel Hayate's arm being removed as she started to babbled again.

Hikari felt her soul turn cold and her face close as she looked up to give her father a hatred full glance. Her father shifted uneasily.

Ignoring Hayate, she walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"Please explain your actions father,"

Her voice was clam and restricted. Emotionless. Serious. Respectful.

That surprised him. Yomato had expected yells and screams and maybe a few tears but never this.

"It's simple. You are going to be engaged to Kai Hiwatari in a few days," he said, his voice emotionless.

She did not even flinch.

"Why?" she asked softly.

They both stared at each other for some time until it was obvious that he wasn't going to answer her question.

"Father, was it?" she whispered, indicating simply that, now, he was nothing but another human being to her, "you are going to punish me forever because I was something you weren't able to handle?"

He averted his eyes from her face before closing them with an expressionless face.

"You are going to give up on me and just get rid of me by doing something as disgusting as marriage? And, that too, to some playboy superstar so I wont complain? Thinking that girls my age would probably die for him? How _low _can you fall father?"

He knew she was verbally abusing him now.

"Maybe you should have stopped after the third child. But it doesn't matter to you now right? You never really considered me as a daughter, just regarding me as something that was rotten. Then let me inform you of something _sir, _I, now, won't consider you as a father either. End of relationship,"

Hikari turned around, her eyes blazing with anger and hurt and walked out of the living room towards her room.

She closed her door quietly and locked it. Her hand reached the place where her heart was and clutched the fabric.

She burst into thousand of silent tears as she slid down to a sitting position against the door and covered her face with her hands.

And cried.

And her tears didn't seem to cease as the sun started to set and it grew dark inside her room. She hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights. She just continued to cry.

She didn't even bother to give a rude remark on the knocking at her door… but they eventually gave up, leaving her alone in the ever growing comfortable yet gloomy darkness of the night.

She cried till midnight until she was sure that her tears were finished and the next thing that would flow from her body would be her blood.

But she was determined to make Yomato Ukata and Kai Hiwatari bleed first. Not her now… that would be being vulnerable. She wasn't weak.

And anyway her family… they were nothing to her now… just people. People who should be wiped out to make the world a better place.

She was actually doing a favour to God. After all… she was Hikari Ukata… someone toxic and shouldn't be messed with.

* * *

**Blagh.**

**I edited this... like... three times? It took me to finish... like... two weeks? I am sorry guys... really... but the love of my life; my laptop got busted and I have two options: my mom's laptop or my bro's desktop. Both are horrible and out of question esp. my bro's desktop because I get distracted by the big icon of sony vegas on the the desktop.**

**Personally speaking, putting aside everything else including my excuses, I think this chapter was horrible... it just doesn't CLICK.**

**Well... nor does many other things in the world. T.T**

**So if you are still tuned on this story, please comment/review and make me happy. :D... not T.T but :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I am not making any sense am I now? **


	4. Discontinuation

**Discontinuation **

**As I sincerely said in my profile, I think this story is very old and I think I should stop writing it. I haven't updated this in some time too and even though I don't have the same zeal for it as I started, I CAN complete it but I am not going to because I think it's better if it is left like this.**

**What do you guys say? If I get a lot of negative response to this, I will understand that there are people who actually like to read what happens next and I might continue it and put it in my priorities.**

**If not, I guess its good bye. I hope you like some other better work of mine. :) **

**Thank you**

**Ayesha Raees**


	5. Purpose

**Capture me  
**_**In my heart, in my soul, in my life**_

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter four  
****Purpose**

_Hidden they are  
__**However they are**_

Even though the urge to runaway was strong when Hikari woke up from the floor of her bedroom, she knew that it was beyond impossible to do so. The words that Johnny had snapped at her yesterday about being a coward was suddenly captivating her head and she knew that she was resisting them as she got ready for school.

Looking in the mirror, she felt pathetic at her state; weary eyes and pale skin. She looked even uglier than she actually was but depression ran so deep in her that she couldn't even cheer herself up with her usual arrogant sentences about herself.

Sighing deeply and dejectedly, she sat down at the edge of the bed, deciding to think things over and what her next plan of action would be.

Should she really get along with the plan of this forced marriage? Even though she didn't really have a choice but of constant rebelling and thus being her usual ass of a self can make people all around her give up on her… literally. Maybe they can even call the marriage off.

Yet… that obvious plan of action didn't sound right at the moment. It was too direct and not manipulative at all. Rebelling and thrashing can always be handled when the other person knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Then there was always cold silence but again… that wasn't her. Cold rejection meant uncomfortable silences but it also meant that she was showing a side of helplessness.

She didn't want that.

Hikari seriously did not want to deal with the situation in such a way where she will gain nothing except a crappy guy who wasn't even considered a loyal husband.

Thus… talking about _him._

What's with the sudden proposal? Did Kai Hiwatari actually asked her _father _for _her _hand? Like he barged through the door, a pistol in hand and demanded _her. _

She was no fan but she respected him for his amazing acting and singing… but really…that was the end with her. The things she was imagining that involved the certain star was so… idiotic that she really felt that she was sick or something.

Hikari was a girl but she wasn't like any other girl. She regarded celebrities as _tools _to get what she wanted (essentials: money, power and respect) not as _people to meet and marry. _Kai was good looking but she wasn't attracted to him in any possible way.

Well… except for being near him to get all his photos.

And that's when her eyes shot wide open and a burst of excitement came bubbling into her stomach. She literally jumped in excitement and began to pace around in her room.

What could be better for her? Being near a celebrity that everybody wanted to know juicy details of?

Hell… she could _start _writing his _secrets! _Of _course, _they had to meet up and get to know each other. HELL! Who would have thought that Kai Hiwatari was going to get _engaged _to the black Stallion!

She was laughing now. Laughing and jumping.

Whoever came up with this proposal of marriage was so going to regret it.

As she pulled her backpack and her camera closer to her and hopped down the stairs with such vibrant confidence that the gossiping maids stopped in surprise, expecting to see a depressed her but nothing could beat Hikari down.

Especially now that she didn't _have _a father… Hell… she could skip school all she wanted!

Today… being the first day of it.

* * *

"Is this a joke?"

He was panting slightly and he could feel sweat role down his temple. _That _never happened. He was supposed to be the cool calm celebrity that everybody worshipped but right now, even in his casual clothes that consisted of denim jeans and a T-shirt, his body was covered in sweat and he felt immensely stuffy.

Kai Hiwatari had barged into his grandfather's office with less then a permission. A secretary, who was previously trying to stop him to enter into his grandfather's office, stood behind looking nervous and flustered.

"What a pleasant surprise," his grandfather's voice was sleek and smooth as he rotated himself in his leather office chair to look at the young man who in turn gritted his teeth in anger.

"Leave us please," he said looking at the secretary who at once stepped back, closing the door behind her.

"Grandfather…"

"Kai… take a seat,"

"I am-"

"I said take a seat,"

Gritting his teeth still, he walked towards the desk before slouching in one of the seats opposite of his grandfather.

His grandfather gave him a silent look before crossing his hands under his chin.

"What is the problem? And speak calmly. You have already disgraced yourself enough,"

Gulping a knot in his throat, he closed his eyes, swallowing his anger for sometime. After a good ten minute of calming down, he looked at the elderly strict man with a hard expression.

"You send me an _email _saying that I am going to be _engaged to some girl _next week. An email?"

The old smiled cunningly.

"I know you would turn up in my office anyway,"

Kai scowled deeply.

"Will you care to explain this…this… _crap_… now?" he seethed in anger.

"You are getting engaged to the youngest daughter of the Ukata family. Next week,"

"Ukata family? That business group? _Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?_"

"What sickens me more is your irresponsible attitude,"

"Wha-"

"Listen to me and listen to me good Kai. First I allowed you to step into this… this… _stupid _showbiz business. Even though we _still _have a deal that after my death, you will take my place… do you _really _think that I will hand over the Hiwatari Cooperation to some _irresponsible hormonal teenager _like _you? _Really. I thought that you would be a little responsible… but _scandals? _You made even the _deceased _Hiwataris ashamed of you,"

The little speech made Kai go speechless and his angered insides suddenly crumbled into nothingness. He shifted his eyes towards nothing in particular, wishing he never turned up at his grandfather's office in the first place.

"I went through the trouble on getting you engaged to an elite person that can give _you _a clean _slate. _Do you seriously think that I am going to put a _tainted irresponsible _person like you in my seat after I die? We had a deal Kai. You better fulfill the end of it as I had already did mine. You will get married to that Ukata girl and put an end to all of your scandals. Treat her with respect and responsibility. I allowed you to go to showbiz because you _said _you wanted to act. Not because you can sleep around with anyone you like. This is your last chance of redemption. You _do _know what I am capable of,"

And even though in normal circumstances, Kai would really be retaliating but right now he felt nothing but shame and responsibility on his shoulders… and as he slowly got up from his seat, he promised himself not to act irresponsible ever again… even how many times his heart was going to get broken in the future… he would devote himself to only one woman now.

Hell… whoever this Ukata girl was … she was hell lucky to be his last.

* * *

**READ! IMPORTANT!  
OKAY! I said I was going to discontinue this but honestly. I got two reviews and that made me kind of smile when one mentioned that I wrote the best KaiOC stuff ever (even though i deny that) but it kind of reminded me of the good old days when i used to sit in a corner and write my heart out... when i had my laptop with me and things were so easy. When everything that mattered was writing. And I pretty much got VERY nostalgic about it. Even though i have lost inspiration for beyblade like... years ago and i hardly think of Kai now, I found myself trying to get that inspiration back. I watched three episodes of vforce on youtube and it just made me go ... man... those were some good old days. When me and my friends used to fight about whose the better blader then now, when we fight about other headaching things. **

**So I am stepping into beyblade fanfiction again after two to three years. I will complete this story. I will fall in love with OCs again. I will try my best to increase the review number and stay motivated.**

**The reason i stopped writing this fic was because my laptop got busted but besides that... i was also a little demoralised. I wanted a good response to this story and I was sad when very less people reviewed. Many people think that reviews are unneccessary and a waste of time and even now i think that I shouldn't get demoralized by something as reviews as writing itself should be for oneself only but hey who am I kidding? Reviews keep a writer motivated. Like even though i got two reviews to my sudden declaration of closing it down... i still felt happy because somebody remembered me and cared. Because thats what all the people here wants anyway. We writers aren't getting paid. We aren't getting famous neither. :p but seriously... reviews really do keep us motivated for the next chapter and demoralization is common for us because writers tend to be oversensitive. If they are not... hey... how can they feel the emotion and put it on paper then? xD**

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: my writing style.  
i have improved my writing style over the years (you just read the recent chapter xD) so it will differ, of course, from the previous ones. I hope the story is more alive to you now. **

**Criticism is STRICTLY allowed. :p And please review. I would really love a welcome back. :) **

**DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! OMFG! HIKARI! YOU DEVIL! KAAAIII! YOU ARE HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU! PUHAHAHHA. **

**And thus... i leave. :)**


	6. Stepping

**Capture me  
**_**In my heart, in my soul, in my life**_

**By Ayesha Raees**

**Chapter five**  
**Stepping**

_Up and down_  
_Falling now and then_

Cell phones had horrible quality when it came to photographs. It wasn't… couldn't… be better then what a professional Olympus camera can do but there were times when the weird distorted forms of twist-your-camera-music-keypad-360-degrees-and-more cell phones came in handy. Like if you are sitting down and you turn your camera and _click… _the other person at the far end is clueless.

Dressed in a royal blue long dress that sparkled in the evening despite the fact that it had no jewels fitted in them was a rare sight even for her. For one thing… Hikari absolutely _despised _dresses. Despite her strong _womanly_ state of power, she preferred those relaxing _un_womanly sweats. When it came to dresses… she preferred long and bland ones. No… not fluffy white… no not with those diamonds in them that girls gushed over… and definitely not that short ones which she thought was everyone better without.

Not in a perverted sense. Not. At. All.

So why was Hikari in a dress again? Yes… Today was Hillary Tatibana's birthday. And she was _obviously _going to go for drinks with her _friends _at some hefty club to _celebrate _it. The club was _supposedly _a _private _one and no press or anything sort of like that was _allowed._

No no… Not at all. Definitely.

A heavy tip to the guard, a nod to the security, a gift for the receptionist and some fake squealing about how Hillary and she met for the first time… and yeah… that's all it took.

Though she believed that after she started hanging out with Kai, she wouldn't need such _lowly _tactics and can definitely ditch those wigs and makeup.

Currently she didn't look like her usual self at all. Apart from her blue silk expensive dress and long black heels, her ginger hair was concealed by a short shiny black wig which gave her a sharp and stylish look… like a models'. And make up did it's magic. All her freckles were gone and green eyes popped with carefully laid mascara and black eye liner, decorated with a decent amount of eye shadow.

Yeah. With her expensive accessories, she really _did _look like some model from somewhere and she doubt that anyone will be suspicious of her.

She entered through the entrance with confident strides and no body stopped her. It was obvious.

Walking over where everyone else was, she was glad that she was here early as she slid down in front of the bar. As she ordered herself a glass of water _(I am sorry… it's too early for a drink. Fake laughter with that)_, she scrutinized everyone from the corner of her eye.

Hillary was surprisingly there and was conversing with some girl in the corner and thus ignoring the rest of the guests. Though it didn't matter as it seemed as it was still early (apparently) and the music was slow as everyone just seemed to converse. Guests were coming in, holding small expensive jewelry boxes or something like that, for the birthday girl and stacking them in the corner.

Hikari drank her water delicately as she pulled out her cell phone to check her 'mail' but with professionalism and a serious face, she snapped several photos of her surroundings, including the one where Hillary was hyperventilating gushing over something. Probably talking about Tyson and Kai.

Talking about that… will Kai be here? She pondered to herself quietly as she put her cell phone down on the bar and took a sip again. She doubted he would recognize her with this pseudo model get up. Maybe she could just flirt with him and see how bad of a player he wa-

"One drink for me and this pretty girl here,"

_Oh yes. Time to socialize. _

Turning around and blinking angelically in fake surprise, her heart skipped a beat when she saw no other then Ray in front of her.

* * *

**Ok I know it's very short. Sadly. I had this write up a long time ago too but I wanted to actually extend it. :/ At least till some dialouge exchange between Ray and her. But I was totally smacked shut. I had no idea what to make her say and then him to say. Especially in the continuation of the chapter. I think starting anew might give me better ideas and a line of thought.**

**Also I am happy to see that people are actually reviewing and liking. Which is...shocking. A little. LOL I have forgotten about beyblade. D: Sadly. But it was my first fandom that I went all girly and crazy over. xD Maybe we can have a little RayxOCxKai no? xD For the fans and my amazingly epic slow updates and argh-ness. :P :P. So yeah. Cause of the reviewers love Ray. xD But i am more of a Kai person. (ok wow. subject change was epicly awkward). **

**Next chapter will be out... around... I am not sure. But dont expect it to be soon cause i am having exams. D': So until then, leave some love? xD LOL  
**


End file.
